Nora Dragonborn
Appearance Nora has inherited a nice mixture of traits from his mother and father. Just like his father he has blond spiky hair and light green eyes. While his hair is short now it is suspected that it will eventually grow out to look like his father when he gets older. From his mother he inherited her small build and shape of her face. He may have a similar build, but unlike her he is tall for his age much like how his father was when he was his age. It is clearly visible just how tall he is for his age since he is more than a foot taller than other kids his age. This can sometimes be intimidating for a child if the child isn't familiar with Nora and his interesting personality. There is one physical feature Nora has that distinguishes him from his parents. That is the three whisker marks on his cheeks. While not proven, the markings on believed to be remnants of his demonic genes. The only proof is how the markings seem to darken whenever he gets angry. Later in his life when his demon side was awakened the markings will become noticeably darker when he gets angry, which will confirm the theory. Nora usually isn't picky about what he wears, leading him to have many different outfits instead of a single signature outfit. Most of his outfits are basic, like a white tee-shirt and short pants. The only piece of clothing he is picky about is oddly his underwear. Although this is only because he believes some of his underwear is lucky and others are unlucky. Personality Nora is described by his parents as a fairly intelligent child with an overly active imagination. His imagination and childish nature often clash with his intellect, which makes him act like a stupid and ill-behaved child, primarily shown by his low grades in school. Naturally his parents have criticized him countless times because of his grades, which lead Nora to make a hobby out of complaining, challenging authority and systems, and refusing to see past his own childish desires. He likes to challenge authority and systems so much that nothing is off limits. For example: challenging the popular belief of what is just and what is unjust. The only time his intellect isn't in trouble is when he is exploring the city with his friend, Byakko. More often than not, his intellect will manifest itself in the deep philosophical conversations that Nora and Byakko often have. Out of all the things they discuss the most popular are: childhood vs maturity, environmental issues, how animals should be appreciated, critiquing rules and systems, the power imagination has, and human nature. This is just touching the surface of Nora's personality as Nora is a much more complicated child that it would see at first glance. The first evidence of this is, despite all evidence against it, Nora is actually quite an anti-social person. He is a child with few friends, Kanami and Byakko, and many enemies due to his personality. He claims that he wishes he had more friends, but prevents himself from getting more friends because of his belief that people are jerks. Relationships Byakko Otohime Gyūki Kanami Caust History Nora was born two years before his parents had moved to Neo Arcadia. It was a very happy moment for the new family because the doctors believed the Nora might die immediately because they believed the baby wouldn't be able to handle the immense power that came from having a Dragon-Human mother and a demon father. However, fortunately for the new family, Nora only inherited his father's appearance and not his demonic genes. The doctors theorized that the cause of this miracle is that dragon genes are much stronger then demon genes. As such, the dragon genes overwhelmed the demonic genes. As Nora grew older he became stronger both magically and physically at a very fast rate. When he was only five years old he was accepted into Kimotama Magic Institute, a school to teach older children how to become mages. However, Nora didn't desire to learn magic. He didn't want to be completely like his mother or father so he learned the Shinobi Arts. Nora learned a lot within that year. He met many friends, most notably Kanami Caust. It didn't take them long to become best friends and very close because of their similarities. Part in the Story During the commotion of Itsuki's death, Nora was kidnapped by Naazarine. After being kidnapped, Naazarine took him to Geneysis. Once there, he was paced in a tube that processed his ethernano into curse power. This process of using his ethernano to produce curse power caused his demon genes to stir and awaken from inside his dragon genes. While his demon genes were active it was currently to weak to cause any physical effects. Nora stayed in this tube for three years and during those three years he conversed with his demon side that was showing itself very deep in his subconscious. When those three years passed Naazariya infiltrated Geneysis and freed Nora. Instead of bring him to his mother he dropped in a nearby forest and told him if he wanted to live he would need to get stronger. Luckily for Nora, he didn't need to live alone for long because a certain vampiric shinobi found him in a forest. She was about to leave him alone, but when Nora said his father was Gyūki, one of the Four Great Generals of the Hyakki Yagyō she changed her mind and took him under her wing. Ever since then, Nora has been traveling with this shinobi and learning from her. Equipment *'Magical Stuffed Tiger:' This special tiger, known as Byakko, is a gift from Otohime to Nora when he was only three years old. What makes this tiger special is that it is imbued with high amounts of ethernano, giving it a life of its own. Magic and Abilities Shinobi Art Water Dragon-Human Hybrid Physiology *'Top Tier Physical Prowess:' *'Hydrokinesis:' Hydrokinesis is an innate ability that Nora has due to his mother's and grandfather's incredible talent with Water Dragon Magic and because he is part water dragon. This ability enables the Nora to generate, manipulate, and absorb the element of water. The way that the ability works is by simple hand motions-with movements, he is capable of releasing small bursts of water; it's a relatively simple concept to grasp. However, Nora, since he is just a child, is severely limited in comparison to potential other users of hydrokinesis. Essentially, Nora can perform feats like compressing water at the tip of his finger, before releasing it outwards in the form of a small bullet, which, while fast, doesn't seem to do much damage. However, the attack is known to be relatively versatile. In addition, he can form a water balloon by shaping the water into a sphere of varying sizes. This attack can be used as a bomb or it can be enlarged into a bouncy sphere to initiate a 'rocket jump' of sorts. All in all, while this ability is still in its development stages, he is capable of relatively impressive abilities with hydrokinesis. **'Water Breathing:' Nora has the innate ability to breathe in both the air as well as underwater, this allows him to stay underwater indefinitely. Magic Power Since Nora is the child of a Dragon-Human and a powerful demon, it is little surprise that he has large reserves of magic power for a child his age. Under normal conditions the amount of magic power will be to much for a child his age, but due to his status as a Dragon-Human hybrid, his body is barely able to keep under control. The amount of magic power power that he has is just enough for him to create a Standard Aura, which would be impossible for a human his age to do. Quotes *"The purpose of my middle name is to know when I am really in trouble." - Nora Trivia *Nora was primarily inspired by Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes with a little inspiration coming from Naruto Uzumaki. **Nora's relationship with Kanami was inspired by the relationship between Calvin and Susie Derkins. *Credit goes to Per for helping me create Nora's hydrokinesis. Category:Articles in process Category:Child Category:Comedy Relief Character Category:Student Category:Ninja in training Category:Male Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Human Hybird Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Dragonborn Family